


Goodnight Gotham

by Monosocket



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: 69 (Sex Position), Face-Fucking, Face-Sitting, Gender-Neutral Pronouns, How Do I Tag, Light Angst, M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-25
Updated: 2021-01-25
Packaged: 2021-03-18 07:47:30
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 596
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28988730
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Monosocket/pseuds/Monosocket
Summary: This is self indulgent. THIS IS FOR MILES AND SYMON AND SOCKS YOU FILTHY ANIMALS.
Relationships: Ushijima Wakatoshi/Reader
Kudos: 2





	Goodnight Gotham

Only for a night. The last time you told yourself. He texted you and what can you say? Your weak for ushijima. You guys have been sleeping together for months, you know you shouldnt because you have a partner. But you cant stop. Youve never felt as good as ushi made you feel. He was perfect, he could use you like a rag doll and then beg to touch you in one session. Your partner would never let you push they’re limits. Ushy pushed your and then more. 

Walking into the love hotel you seen him sitting on the bed playing with some rope. He turned his head at the clicking of the door.   
“Hey” the look on his face was passive. Like he was exhausted. “Hi” 

Head pressed into the duvets below you you felt hands slide from your spine to your hips in one swift motion. A shiver went through you as you felt him blow on your thighs. Clenching your hands was the only thing you could do in the position. Tied. The royal purple rope was digging into your hips and wrist as you squirmed. 

(Omg i dont think i can write this- so imma skip to the filthy porn you animals)

Ushi shifted so you were seated on top of his face. At the position you could see his cock pooling around his abdomen. His nipples twitching with excitement. “Ushi please” you begged as you felt yourself tighten as he added a finger inside of you. “Just a second, baby” you heard it before you felt it. The sound of him grunting before you felt the wetness hit your skin. He felt no mercy for you that night as he fingered you for what felt like hours of him adding fingers to stretch you and pull against your wall. You shifted your hips to get hip finger to hit you deeper but it inly made him take out his fingers and press your head against his sturdy stomach, as he bit your ass. Sinking his teeth into the meat of you ass. You whined. 

Lifting your head your cranes your neck to reach for the tip of his cock. You gave it the smallest of kitten licks, hoping it can make up for you moving your hips. The taste of his precum was so addicting. The taste of it was distracting you from the need of more stimulation. Taking the rounding head from your lips you move your head down you lick the puddle of cum from his stomach. 

Pulling you your restraints he hauled you back up. The licking motion resumed, and you arched your back, unconsciously spread your legs for easy access. The fingers answered enthusiastically, they pressed into your hole, the tongue swirling around the rim, wetting it with saliva, coaxing your muscles to loosen. A familiar craving arose from deep in your core. 

A shudder, your muscles pulled taut, and suddenly there’s a feeling of slipperiness in your hole. You felt yourself leaking and this seemed to pleased the man greatly because he finally, finally pushed the thick tongue inside.

That feeling was magical, the tongue lapped at your inside, encouraging you to leak more and more of that strange liquid. Before long, your hole was gushing liquid uncontrollably, each time with a tiny burst of arousal onto his nose. The tongue was getting more urgent, thrusting into you with a frenzied pace, creating squelching sounds whenever it moved pass your entrance. The relentless pleasure coming to a end as your body went limp over his head.


End file.
